Un exquisito retraso
by Araiguma-chan
Summary: One-shot lemon ShikaTema (Shikamaru x Temari). ambos personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, mangaka de Naruto. Contenido sexual. No apto para menores de 18 años. Esté fanfic esta narrado de manera en que la imaginación pueda volar al punto de sustituir a los personajes por uno mismo o alguna otra u otras persona u otro personaje.


****NOTA: Este one-shot tiene contenido sexual, no apto para menores de 18 años.****

**Hola, bueno chicos este es mi primer one-shot lemon. Escribía antes en foco Cemzoo, pero bueno, de lemon esta es mi primera vez.**  
**Los personajes Shikamaru y Temari son propieda del ingenio de Masahi Kishimoto mangaka del anime Naruto.**  
**Espero les guste está ardiente historia ;3**

* * *

**Exquisito retraso**

Se hacía tarde y el reloj que yacía en el buro a un costado de la cama marcaba las 12:08 am. La chica comenzaba a impacientarse.  
_-¿Por qué no ha llegado?-_ Se cuestionaba a si sola una rubia de ojos verde esmeralda y pronunciadas curvas.  
Ella sabía bien que aquel que esperaba, un hombre alto de ojos marrones, cabello azabache y una hermosa espalda era muchas cosas, pero nunca alguien impuntual.  
Las ansias comenzaban a devorarle el alma cuando el sonido de golpeteo a la puerta la salvo de sus propios pensamientos.  
_  
-¡Por fin!-_ A pesar de su desesperación guardo compostura y tranquila aunque algo molesta abrió la puerta.  
Al abrirla, el moreno que ahora llevaba 10 minutos de retraso ya hacía recargado en el marco de dicha puerta.  
_-¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué has llegado…_\- la chica no pudo terminar de formular esta última pregunta, cuando el azabache la rodeo por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y atrayéndola hacia él la beso apasionadamente.

Comenzó a bajar despacio pero audazmente sus manos por las caderas de la chica, siguiendo así las líneas curvas y pronunciadas de su cuerpo, mientras que al mismo tiempo introducía hábilmente y con deseo su lengua dentro de la boca húmeda y caliente de su compañera. El estaba sediento, sediento de ella. La joven tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión al ver lo rápido que el moreno comenzaba a demostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba; pero a ella le gustaba, le encantaba saberse y sentirse deseada, quería zacearlo y ser saciada. Cerró los ojos levemente y dejándose llevar por el deseo siguió el juego de sus bocas, haciendo que sus lenguas se rozarán una con la otra.  
El joven continuo su recorrido por el cuerpo de su mujer, la apretó de las nalgas halándola hacia él, hacía su cuerpo, haciendo que la rubia pudiera sentir el miembro palpitante que el joven escondía debajo de su ropa y que caliente por el deseo parecía luchar por salir de aquella prisión de tela. El chico comenzó a deslizar sus labios por las comisuras de la rubia y bajando lentamente hacía su cuello, comenzaba a asomar su lengua rozándola con la tersa piel de la aquella joven, saboreando su dulce cuello e inhalando su exquisito aroma. Ella se sentía desfallecer cuando un gemido broto de su boca sin previo aviso, había sido mordida sutilmente en el cuello, esto la estaba excitando demasiado, pronto llegaría a un punto crítico de deseo.

\- _Te deseo_\- pronuncio de una manera tan sensual el moreno que la joven no hizo más que gemir

mientras una hambrienta y suculenta lengua pasaba por detrás de su oreja.

El joven comenzó a avanzar despacio hacía al frente obligando a la rubia a retroceder hasta llegar al borde de la cama, una táctica hábil que el moreno había planeado y así cayendo sobre la cama que solía ser utilizada para dormir, esa noche estaba segura de que "dormir" seria lo último que haría. El chico aprovecho la vulnerabilidad por la posición en la que se encontraba la joven para acorralarla con sus brazos, comenzó así a besarle el cuello mientras desamarraba el listón que se encargaba de mantener cerrado el yukata oscuro de la joven. Posicionó sus manos delicadamente sobre sus desnudos y bien formados senos, comenzó a frotarlos y acariciarlos, ella se estremecía, el continuo su labor comenzando a lamer sus senos en forma de remolino desde afuera hasta llegar al pezón, esto hizo que la joven agitará su respiración abruptamente y de repente un gemido agudo escapo como un grito repentino de su boca, el moreno acababa de mordisquear sutilmente el pezón endurecido de su amante para luego succionarlo, seguido por dibujar círculos sobre el con su lengua y así repitiendo este último proceso una y otra vez. La rubia ya se encontraba fuera de sí, estaba húmeda, agitada, desesperada, lo deseaba, ya no aguantaba, pero aún faltaba mucho más. El chico feliz de saber que estaba complaciendo a su dama se aventuró a explorar más haya, abrió por completo lo que aún quedaba del yukata sobre la piel de su amada y comenzó a deslizar su lengua lentamente por el exquisito cuerpo de la húmeda y ansiosa joven; comenzando por sus pechos y pasando sobre el delicioso vientre de la chica hasta encontrarse con un húmedo y hambriento sexo femenino. El comenzó a rosarlo con sus manos, la chica no hizo más que cerrar los ojos de la pena que no podía negar sentía, pena que pronto quedo en el olvido al sentir lo maravilloso que era el joven acariciando su vagina e introduciendo y sacando hábilmente una y otra vez sus dedos en ella. Esto la volvía loca, no paraba de gemir y sentir como cada vez estaba más… ya no húmeda, si no mojada por las maravillas que aquel hombre le hacía sentir; entonces ella lo separo abruptamente y retirándolo de su entrepierna se levantó par así, empujarlo hacía la cama y ahora sería el quien quedará ante la merced de aquella voluptuosa chica. Esta se trepo a él y sintiendo aquel bulto desesperado por salir de por los pantalones del chico, comenzó a frotar su intimidad con la de él una y otra vez ocasionando que un bramido de desesperación brotará de la boca del azabache. La sensual domadora sonrió maliciosamente al verlo de aquella forma y despojando salvajemente al joven de su camisa, continuó su tortura mordiendo el cuello del hombre y pasando sus manos por su abdomen bajando lentamente hasta llegar al botón del pantalón que la chica velozmente se encargó de desabotonar y bajando el cierre de el mismo, lo comenzó a estirar hasta sacar el cuerpo de su amado de esa trampa de tela que comenzaba a sofocarlo, así como aquella ropa interior, que aunque no era tan gruesa, seguía siendo un obstáculo para su siguiente ataque. Miro con deseo el gran miembro ya erecto de su hombre y mordiéndose los labios se acercó al delicioso cuello de su sometido para lamerlo y dejándose caer sobre él, para que esté pudiera sentir lo caliente y húmeda que ella estaba y a la vez poder deleitarse con la desesperación que él y su gran amigo estaban sufriendo cada vez más.

_-Yo también te deseo_\- le susurró la chica antes de lamer levemente la parte trasera del oído del joven que al escuchar y sentir aquello no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sensual y desesperado gemido.

Bajo sus manos por el ejercitado abdomen del moreno hasta llegar a tomar con las manos el erecto pene del chico que ya hacía vuelto un manojo de ansiedad y deseo, esta comenzó a alar una y otra vez el miembro engruesado del joven comenzando con una velocidad leve pero aumentando cada vez un poco más la velocidad y frecuencia con que lo realizaba, el chico tenía agitada la respiración, la joven sonrió de nuevo al verlo en ese estado y sin pensarlo más introdujo el delicioso sexo de aquel hombre lentamente en su boca, saboreando hasta el último exquisito trozo de piel. Comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza, haciendo que el hombre gimiera al sentir como su mimbro era devorado y semiliberado de la boca de aquella joven que comenzaba a volverse un salvaje y sexy animal.  
Se separó de él y retomo su postura de montadura sobre el excitado chico, sostuvo el mimbro del joven en sus manos, lo colocó justo debajo de su sexo, lo miró con malicia y deseo para luego pronunciar…

-_Sabes que me gusta tomar el control_\- dijo antes de dejarse caer despacio y por lo tanto tortuosa aunque exquisitamente sobre el erecto y delicioso mimbro masculino que yacía dentro de ella. Estaba loca del deseo, ansiosa de más sensaciones, ella se meneaba y se movía de arriba abajo dejándose azotar cada vez más fuerte y rápido hacia él. Ambos comenzaban a seguir un juego de movimientos de caderas que poco a poco se asían más abruptos. Giró a la rubia sin liberarse de sus adentros, haciéndola quedar debajo suyo, el comenzó a embestirla, ella comenzaba a gemir, se besaban apasionadamente mientras el hombre embestía sus caderas cada vez más fuerte hacía las de ella, la joven continuaba el ritmo alzando las suyas. Los besos apasionados continuaban, mientras sus caderas se movían, sus lenguas bailaban frotándose una con la otra, las manos de la rubia se aferraban fuertemente a la espala del moreno, mientras que este se aferraba a la cabellera de la chica. Sus embestidas y alzamientos de cadera comenzaron a volverse más agresivos y rápidos, la velocidad aumentaba, ambos sentían el placer, el goce, ella gemía y el también, ambos tenían mucho deseando esto y ahora estaban por concluir. La joven se apretó con fuerzas de la espalda de su azabache y ambos sintieron como su placer llegaba a la cúspide del deseo, ella grito, el grito, gimieron sintiéndose una al otro, sintiendo como se venían, ambos sintieron desfallecer… luego todo blanco.

El chico se dejó caer sobre ella posando su cabeza en el suave pecho de su amada, ella solo le sonrió y posando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del hombre cerró los ojos poco a poco y escucho al joven pronunciar –_Te amo Temari_\- para luego caer dormido. Lo beso en la frente y susurró _–Yo también te amo Shikamaru_\- para luego unirse al descanso bien merecido junto a su amado.

* * *

****Gracias por leerlo.  
Espero que les haya gustado y me encantaría que me escribieran que les pareció y que me comentarán que opinan de esta pequeña pero candente historia. ^^****


End file.
